Toxic
Toxic '''is featured in Britney/Brittany, It was sang by Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Will, Tina and Quinn. The Unholy Trinity sang some lines. Lyrics '''Brittany: Baby, can't you see, I'm callin' A guy like you should wear a warnin' It's dangerous, I'm fallin' Rachel and Brittany: There's no escape, I can't wait I need a hit, baby give me it You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it Will with Brittany, Santana and Quinn: Too high, can't come down Losing my head spinning Round and round Oh, do you feel me now? Brittany, Rachel and New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina and New Directions: You're toxic I'm slippin' under Brittany, Rachel and New Directions: With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic? Will: Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh Brittany, Rachel and New Directions: And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic? Will: Oh, no, ohh Brittany, Rachel, and Will: It's getting late To give you up I took a sip from a devil's cup Slowly, it's taking over me Will with Brittany, Santana and Quinn: Too high, can't come down It's in the air, it's all around Oh, can you feel me now? Will: Oh Brittany, Rachel and New Directions: With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride Tina and New Directions: Your toxic I'm slippin' under Brittany, Rachel and New Directions: With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Rachel and New Directions: Don't you know that you're toxic Will: Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh Santana: Heeeey-eey-ey! Brittany, Rachel and New Directions: And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic? Will: Oh, no, ohh Santana: Heey! Brittany: Don't you know that you're toxic? Brittany, Rachel and New Directions: With a taste of your lips Rachel and New Directions: I'm on a ride (Santana: On a ride!) Tina and New Directions: Your toxic Santana, Tina and New Directions: I'm slippin' under Brittany, Rachel and New Directions: With a taste of poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic (Santana: Cause I know that you're toxic) Will: Din-din-di-li-li-lin, ohh Santana: Heey-ey! Brittany, Rachel and New Directions: And I love what you do Don't you know Rachel and New Directions: That you're toxic? Santana: With a taste of a poison paradise Santana, Rachel, Brittany and New Directions: I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?! Brittany, Will and New Directions: Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now Santana: I think I'm ready now Brittany, Will and New Directions: Intoxicate me now With your lovin' nowI think I'm ready now Quinn: I think I'm ready now Brittany, Will and New Directions: Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now Brittany: I think I'm ready Quinn: I think I'm ready now Trivia *The Unholy Trinity sang some lines; Brittany is leading the whole song, Santana sings some lines and riffs, Quinn sings some lines. *This is the only song, so far on Glee that all three members of the Unholy Trinity have solos. Videos Category:Songs